


The World Is Colder Past Midnight

by yayhwan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayhwan/pseuds/yayhwan
Summary: The tall man looks at him. His head is tilted to the side as if he’s trying to figure Sanghyuk out.A shy smile crosses Sanghyuk’s lips and he blushes under the guy’s intense stare. He averts his gaze by focusing on the man’s phone to type another message.[Who are you?]--Han Sanghyuk is at a club when he ends up in an unwanted situation. It seems the world is definitely a lot colder past midnight, and not just in temperature.





	1. One

Sanghyuk nods to the rhythm that’s vibrating through his entire body. The lights are flashing above him and he’s moving along with the crowd, swaying to the beat. He closes his eyes briefly, letting the rhythm wash over him, dancing gracefully between the people around him.

Someone moves closer to him from behind, pressing against him and putting their hands on his waist to gently keep him in place. He opens his eyes and looks over. It’s a guy, but he doesn’t know him.

Right now, Sanghyuk doesn’t really care. He kind of likes the warmth that radiates off the man. Sanghyuk continues to sway his hips, letting the man grind against him a little. The stranger’s lips are in his neck and he feels his breath, feels the movement of the man’s lips against his skin.

The guy’s grip on his waist tightens and the grinding intensifies. Sanghyuk pushes the guy away a little, taking a step forward to put some space between the two of them. When he turns to face the man, he seems angry. He snaps something at him, but Sanghyuk can’t hear what he says.

The beat continues to pulse through his body and when the stranger moves closer to him again, Sanghyuk doesn’t want to stay on the dancefloor anymore. He works his way through the crowd and towards the exit. He’ll text Hakyeon later, his friend will understand that he just needed some air.

He’s nearing the exit when his wrist is caught by someone. Sanghyuk turns around and there the stranger is again. Sanghyuk tries to pull his hand out of the guy’s grip, but he’s strong. Stronger than him, and that’s saying something.

Before he knows it, Sanghyuk’s back is flush against the wall and the guy keeps him pinned there. He says something. Sanghyuk doesn’t know what.

Rough lips are pressed to his own and Sanghyuk is frozen for a moment. Then, for the second time that night, Sanghyuk shoves the stranger off him. He’s about to move away when the man’s hands fold around his shoulder and he’s pushed against the wall again, lips attacking his’, a tongue getting pressed into his mouth forcefully.

Sanghyuk almost chokes.

He hits the guy with his fists multiple times, trying to put space between them. He can barely breathe with the panic that’s rising in his chest, the stranger’s lips still tightly on his own.

Tears are stinging in his eyes. Never did he think that something like this would happen to him. Never once had he felt unsafe when going out, but now? Now that wasn’t true anymore.

Just as Sanghyuk decides to try and push the guy off again in an attempt to get away, he’s released.

It takes a few seconds for a shaking Sanghyuk to realize that a buff man has pulled the stranger off of him. Someone else gently takes his hand – all Sanghyuk registers are warm, dark eyes. He’s gently led from where the buff man punches the stranger in the stomach. That’s _gotta_ hurt.

Sanghyuk has a hard time breathing, even when they’re outside. The cold air bites at his exposed skin, but when he wraps his arms around himself, the tall man shakes off his jacket and puts it around Sanghyuk’s shoulders.

He says something.

Sanghyuk frowns deeply.

The tall man suddenly seems a little uncomfortable, even though his eyes still convey the kindness Sanghyuk saw in them when he was led away from the fight.

He sighs and speaks up again, but Sanghyuk shakes his head, trying to somehow tell him that he won’t be able to understand.

After the man worries his lower lip between his teeth, he tries again. Sanghyuk can see that he’s trying to speak clearer. He doesn’t seem to like having to speak up.

Sanghyuk takes a deep breath. “No.” He mumbles, before clearing his throat a little. “I’m Deaf.”

If he wasn’t shaken by his encounter with that awful stranger, he would’ve laughed as he sees the tall man’s eyes widen in realization.

The man moves his long, slender fingers over his face, trying to process the new information. He stares at Sanghyuk for a few seconds, but doesn’t really see him; his eyes unfocused. When his expression clears, he fishes his phone out of his pocket. He types a message: [Are you okay?]

Sanghyuk shrugs his shoulders, unsure how to answer that question. He reaches over to take the phone from the tall man and types something too. [Thank you for helping me.]

The man’s lips tug a little at the corner and Sanghyuk thinks that this might be a smile. It’s so minimal, however, that he can’t be sure. His dark eyes are soft in a way that Sanghyuk wouldn’t have expected if he’d seen this man walking on the street; he’s kind of intimidating.

[Of course. You didn’t seem comfortable.]

[I wasn’t.] He types in reply.

The tall man looks at him. His head is tilted to the side as if he’s trying to figure Sanghyuk out.

A shy smile crosses Sanghyuk’s lips and he blushes under the guy’s intense stare. He averts his gaze by focusing on the man’s phone to type another message. [Who are you?]

[Jung Taekwoon.]

[I’m Han Sanghyuk. Was that other guy a friend of yours?]

[Wonshik? Yes, he’s a good friend of mine.]

Sanghyuk nods at that. [Tell him thanks, too.]

[I will.] After a second he adds, [Are you here alone?]

He shakes his head in reply.

[Can you contact your friend?] Taekwoon asks him and Sanghyuk smiles a little. He fishes his own phone out of his pocket and opens the Kakao Talk app. It only takes him a second to find his chat with Hakyeon. He quickly sends a message.

[Can we wait somewhere warm?] Sanghyuk types into his own phone before showing it to Taekwoon.

[Are you still cold?]

[A little.]

Taekwoon looks him over. Sanghyuk has some trouble reading his expression, so his eyes widen slightly when the taller’s hand closes around his’ once more.

He’s led to a grocery store near the club and Taekwoon pushes him down on one of the seats at the window. He grabs his phone again and types Sanghyuk a message: [Do you feel like having a midnight snack? I wouldn’t mind some ramyeon.]

Sanghyuk laughs a little at that and nods, watching as Taekwoon disappears between the aisles.

He looks down to his hands, observing his trembling fingers. He feels his wrist to find his pulse racing still. The shock of getting kissed against his will isn’t something that seems easy to get over. At least he was lucky enough to have two helpful strangers protect him. Things could’ve gone much, much worse.

He shakes his head quickly, wanting that image out of his mind immediately. A shiver runs down his spine and he pulls Taekwoon’s coat tighter around him as he waits for the man to return.

When Taekwoon walks to him with their ramyeon, Sanghyuk takes his time to look him over. He’s incredibly tall, with long legs and an elegant build. He’s wearing black jeans and a grey button down. His pitch black hair is a little messy, but it actually looks really good on him. Sanghyuk’s eyes wander up to his face. The man doesn’t really seem to express a lot of emotions with his face, whereas Sanghyuk uses his face to convey how he feels. Taekwoon has sharp features, but somehow he still manages to have cute little hamster cheeks.

Sanghyuk smiles to him as he takes a seat next to him. When Taekwoon digs in silently, Sanghyuk is more than happy to follow his example.

Shortly after Sanghyuk finishes his ramyeon, his phone lights up with a message from Hakyeon. He tells his friend where he is, looking over to Taekwoon to find him on the phone with someone. His lips don’t move enough for Sanghyuk to be able to make out what he’s saying.

Wonshik, the buff guy who’d taken it upon himself to beat up the stranger who’d kissed him, arrives shortly before Hakyeon comes running into the store. Before he knows it, Sanghyuk is enveloped in a tight hug.

When he’s finally released from Hakyeon’s death grip, he reaches up to swipe his thumb over Hakyeon’s cheek once. He lifts his hands and signs: “Hyung, I’m okay. You don’t have to be so dramatic.”

A weak huff escapes his friend. “Do you want to go home?” Hakyeon signs back.

Sanghyuk’s eyes shift from Taekwoon, to his buff friend and back to Hakyeon. “Yes.”

He gets up from his seat and bows to Taekwoon and Wonshik, before signing – signaling for Hakyeon to interpret. “Thank you so much for your help. I don’t know what would’ve happened without you two.”

Wonshik’s comforting smile is in stark contrast with the small tug at the corners of Taekwoon’s lips, but Sanghyuk doesn’t care. By now, he’s sure that this is simply how the taller smiles.

“We’re glad to have been able to help.” Taekwoon says. And with that, Sanghyuk is ushered out of the store by Hakyeon. He frets over the younger during their bus ride back to their apartment and that night, Hakyeon lets Sanghyuk sleep in bed with him. If only to make sure that he won’t feel upset or alone.

The world is definitely a lot colder past midnight, and not just in temperature. But even then there are places where it’s warm. Like outside the club, with Taekwoon’s jacket over his shoulders. Or now, snuggled up against Hakyeon.

Sanghyuk is already half asleep when he feels Hakyeon cup his face, shifting him so that he can look at him properly. He says something, but Sanghyuk is too far gone to be able to read his hyung’s lips. Hakyeon wraps his arms around the younger again and that’s how they fall asleep.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exam period passes and Hakyeon convinces Sanghyuk to go to a bar with him.

A month has passed since the incident at the club. Hakyeon hasn’t been able to convince Sanghyuk to go out again since. It’s not that he doesn’t like the music or the dancing or the people around him, it’s just that now that he’s felt so unsafe… he doesn’t know if he’ll like going out anymore.

Besides, he’s had to focus on other things, like all his deadlines and exams. These days, everything was crazy. He spent hours on end in the library or at the desk in his room to make sure that he’d pass this year.

So when Sanghyuk finally hands in the last assignment that afternoon, it doesn’t take all too much for Hakyeon to persuade him to grab a drink.

“Not at a club, I promise. Just a bar downtown,” he’d signed.

Which leads to now, with Sanghyuk watching as Hakyeon twirls his finger around the fabric of Wonshik’s shirt. They’re flirting and Sanghyuk wishes they wouldn’t. It’s annoying, and a little gross too, to see Hakyeon behave like this.

His friend laughs and he hits Wonshik’s shoulder a few times as he does.

Sanghyuk rolls his eyes. This hyung is ridiculous. Although it’s actually quite impressive that Hakyeon and Wonshik managed to flirt and date during the most stressful month of the year. Somehow the two had bumped into each other on campus and hit it off.

He needs a drink, so he gets up and heads over to the bar. It’s crowded. So crowded that it’s putting him on edge. He’s worried that someone might get mad at him for not responding when they say something or for not catching what they say when they talk to him. He tries to keep his cool, though.

Sanghyuk has to wait behind a few people for a while before he’s actually leaning against the bar, waiting for the bartender to look at him so that he can somehow get his order across.

Honestly, he hates doing this. It’s really stressful to be in a space full of hearing people. He’s scared that he’ll make a fool of himself. And bartenders generally don’t take the time to look at him long enough for Sanghyuk to be able to read their lips: they’re too impatient when he’s trying to order. He hates it even more now. Especially when Hakyeon is obviously preoccupied with other things.

It takes a while for the cheerful bartender to notice that he’s been waiting. When he does, the guy moves in front of him, asking him something. His lips move fast, but Sanghyuk is pretty sure that he asks what he’d like.

He’s already typed the message on his phone by then: [One beer, please.]

A question comes his way while the guy gets him his beer. And now he definitely doesn’t understand. Sanghyuk takes a deep breath and gestures towards his ear and his mouth, trying to indicate that the bartender has to slow down, at least.

Sanghyuk sees a bright smile cross the guy’s lips and he leans closer, repeating his question.

He frowns deeply and the bartender signals to his phone, gently taking it out of Sanghyuk’s hand and typing out his question. [Looks like your friends are very busy with each other. If you’re lonely, you can hang out here with me for a while?]

As he looks around to their table, he notices that Hakyeon and Wonshik are now staring deeply in each other’s eyes. Sanghyuk sighs. He turns back to the bartender to write a reply: [I might take you up on that.]

The guy nods and puts his beer in front of him. When Sanghyuk looks back at his friend, he and Wonshik are making out and have completely forgotten that Sanghyuk even _exists_. So instead of returning to his seat and being a third wheel for the entire evening, he sits down on one of the stools at the bar.

Once the crowd lessens, the bartender is back in front of him. He leans on the bar casually and as he gestures to Sanghyuk’s phone, he asks: “Why don’t you talk?”

Now that he’s speaking calmly and directly to him, reading his lips is a little easier. He quickly types a reply on his phone to show to the guy. [I’m deaf.]

“Ah!” For a second, the bartender seems to be a little taken aback by this, but within seconds, his charming smile returns. “Can you understand me now, when I speak?”

Sanghyuk shrugs his shoulders and nods.

“But you can’t hear me? How do you do that?”

He shakes his head, typing: [I read your lips.]

“Damn, that’s impressive.” The bartender mumbles before he turns his attention back to Sanghyuk. “What’s your name?”

[I’m Han Sanghyuk. What is your name?]

The guy replies and Sanghyuk frowns. Names are always harder to recognize by lip reading. Or at least, Sanghyuk thinks so. There are so many options, how is he supposed to know the right one? Even normal lip reading isn’t easy.

[Can you type it for me?] He shifts his phone to the bartender.

The guy removes his message and types out a reply quickly: [Lee Jaehwan.]

[Nice to meet you.]

“Nice to meet you too, Sanghyuk-ssi.”

Sanghyuk takes a few sips of his beer. He thinks that Jaehwan might be older than he is, but he’s not entirely sure.

Now that Jaehwan is so close to him, he notices that the bartender has a sharp face, with full lips and a prominent nose. His hair is styled and voluminous, swept to the side and back a little to reveal his forehead.

[How old are you?]

“I’m twenty-six. You?”

[Ah, I’m 23.]

“So I’m your hyung?” Jaehwan grins broadly. He has a sparkle in his eyes that doesn’t seem to die down.

Sanghyuk nods and smiles back to him.

“So why are you third wheeling when your friends seem to be doing fine on their own?”

[We were supposed to celebrate the end of our exam period.]

Jaehwan laughs a little, “Then you can celebrate with me.” And before Sanghyuk can reply, he’s busy making a drink. Sanghyuk is only halfway through his beer, but he watches while Jaehwan adds quite some alcohol to the beverage he’s preparing.

In about a minute, the drink is placed in front of Sanghyuk. The younger man looks up at Jaehwan, as if to find some clues in his face about what to do with this.

“Drink!” Jaehwan tells him. “Beer isn’t the right drink for celebration. Try this instead.”

[Beer is fine.] Sanghyuk types.

Still, he grabs the glass and brings his to his lips, sniffing apprehensively. It actually smells pretty nice; it smells sweet. Which is weird, because Sanghyuk _definitely_ saw hard liquor get added.

“C’mon, Hyuk-ah. Try it.” Jaehwan whines. Sanghyuk can see that he’s trying to charm him by acting cute. And although he doesn’t want to admit it, it kind of works on him.

He takes a sip, blinking at the drink for a few times before looking up at Jaehwan again. He gives the bartender a thumbs up and Jaehwan’s face lights up as if that’s all he ever wanted.

The rest of the night passes by in a blur. Jaehwan makes all kinds of drinks for him and Sanghyuk’s more than happy to try them all. They talk more about university, courses, friends and third wheeling amongst other things. By now Hakyeon and Wonshik are as good as forgotten by Sanghyuk.

Which means he jumps in surprise when he feels a hand on his shoulder. It’s Hakyeon, telling him that he and Wonshik are leaving and he asks if Sanghyuk’s joining them. He still has one of the newest drinks made by Jaehwan in front of him.

“I’ll leave in a bit. See you at home.” He signs.

Hakyeon nods and ruffles his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair before returning to Wonshik’s side.

It’s a good hour after Hakyeon left that Sanghyuk stumbles from the bar to the bus stop. He blinks, trying to get his eyes to focus. Once he’s on the bus, he slumps in his seat. He’s working really hard _not_ to fall asleep. Sanghyuk doesn’t want to miss his stop.

After he collapses in bed – and just before he drifts off – he remembers that he promised Jaehwan to text him that he got home safely. He pulls up the bartender’s contact with a little difficulty. He’s basically half asleep already when he types a message and presses send.

[Hyung, I’m home. Goodnight.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to svtstarlight for helping me out with this!


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk nurses a hangover when he runs into someone he hadn't expected to see again.

Sanghyuk doesn’t want to open his eyes. The world is too bright for his brain to handle. The sun is shining through a crack in the curtains. He wishes he would’ve made better choices the night before, but he hadn’t and now he has to deal with the consequences. Still, last night was fun.

Once he finally blinks and looks around the room with bleary eyes, he notices a glass of water and two aspirins waiting for him on his nightstand. Hakyeon probably left them there. He takes them and empties the glass before carefully sitting up.

The world is spinning a little, just as it had last night. Sanghyuk rubs his hand over his forehead. He really hopes that this headache is going to pass. Especially because being hungover doesn’t help with any of the things he has to deal with in a world dominated by hearing people.

When he gets out of bed, he realizes that he’s still wearing the same clothes as the night before. He sheds them and tosses them in a hamper. He needs a shower. While he normally prefers a quick shower, today he lingers. The warm water is comforting for his sore muscles. He lets it hit his neck and shoulders, closing his eyes as he feels the warmth spread through his body.

He exits the bathroom. Sanghyuk feels a little drowsy, but content. He gets dressed quickly, so that he doesn’t get too cold.

Soon enough, he’s out of the door and headed towards the local coffee shop. He’s still a wreck from last night and he is definitely not going to survive today without a good cup of coffee; something strong.

He walks into the coffee shop in a daze, queuing up and staring at the back of the person in front of him without really seeing. Sanghyuk feels his phone buzz in his pocket and pulls it out; Hakyeon sent him a text message: [Are you alive? Did you take the aspirin?]

A small smile crosses his lips. [Are you sure you and Wonshik-hyung haven’t fused together by now? You guys were inseparable last night.]

Just as he wants to lock his phone and put it back in his pocket, it buzzes. [Says you. You kept flirting with the bartender, even when Wonshik and I left.]

[I was not flirting. He was just nice, and he kept making really cool and interesting drinks.]

[He was feeding you drunk so he could seduce you and take you home with him!]

Sanghyuk scoffs and is just about to reply when another text came in: [So, did you go home with him?]

[I didn’t, although we did exchange numbers.]

[Ooohhh ;) ]

[Fuck off, hyung. He wanted to make sure I got home safe.]

[Lies.]

[Whatever.] Sanghyuk replies, before he looks up to find that it’s nearly his turn already. Who knew time could pass so quickly when dealing with Hakyeon’s antics. He types his order into his phone, just in case it’s a barista he doesn’t know.

It turns out Hongbin is behind the counter, so he doesn’t have to do anything except pay and wait. He and Hongbin make brief conversation in sign language, but there’s still people queued up behind him, so Sanghyuk wishes Hongbin good luck and steps to the side.

When he receives his coffee, he walks to the nearest comfortable-looking chair and sits down. The table is empty. Sanghyuk wraps his fingers around the mug and stares at the liquid in it, waiting for it to have cooled down enough so he can drink it without burning his tongue.

His head is still pounding, despite the aspirins and fresh air he inhaled while walking to the coffee shop. He props up his elbow and rests his head in his hand. It’s easy to close his eyes, the smell of fresh coffee prominent in the small shop. He likes it here. Most of the employees know his usual order and some even took the time to learn some basic sign language for him.

Sanghyuk all but jumps in place when he feels a hand on his shoulder. And nearly drops his coffee in the process. His eyes shift up and he sees none other than Jung Taekwoon staring down at him.  
A small smile crosses his lips and he gestures to the seat opposite to him, signaling to Taekwoon that he can sit down. Taekwoon listens.

They sit there for a while without talking. Sanghyuk looks back to his coffee, wondering why Taekwoon greeted him and took a seat, when they weren’t going to converse.

When he feels Taekwoon’s fingers brush his arm, he looks up again. Taekwoon’s hand move to form words and create a sentence, telling him it’s been a while.

Sanghyuk nods.

The older man’s hands still briefly before he continues signing, asking Sanghyuk how he’s been.

This is when Sanghyuk finally lifts his hands in reply, signing slowly so Taekwoon can follow: “I’ve been good. How are you?”

Taekwoon is frowning and Sanghyuk almost wants to cry because it’s so damn adorable. He can see the moment when it clicks. Taekwoon replies: “I’m good too.”

“When did you learn sign language?” Sanghyuk asks.

Something about Taekwoon’s expression tells him that that was either too fast or too complicated. He doesn’t get a reply.

Instead of repeating the signs, he takes out his phone and types the sentence for Taekwoon, showing it to him before gesturing for him to watch his hands. Then he repeats the signs slowly, making sure that Taekwoon can follow.

He takes Sanghyuk’s phone and types out a reply. It says: [I started learning a few weeks ago, after seeing you on campus with Hakyeon.]

For a few seconds, Sanghyuk is speechless. He hadn’t expected someone he barely knew to just pick up sign language in order to communicate with him. I mean, sure… Hakyeon had learned, as well as some of the baristas here, but most of his friends were deaf or hard of hearing themselves, not hearing, like Taekwoon.

[Why?] Sanghyuk types, showing Taekwoon the message.

[Because I wanted to be able to talk to you.]

He has to reread that message a few times, wondering why on earth Taekwoon would want to talk to him. It didn’t make sense. They had a brief encounter and Sanghyuk is incredibly happy that Taekwoon and Wonshik were there that night, to help him out, but he’d thought that that was where their acquaintanceship would end.

Taekwoon is still watching him and he feels his cheeks heat up a little. Sanghyuk focuses on his phone, to type a response: [Did you have anything in particular you wanted to say?]

When he looks up to Taekwoon, he can see a faint blush on the older man’s cheeks too. At least he’s not the only one who feels nervous and a little embarrassed. Taekwoon nods.

“What did you want to say?” Sanghyuk signs, verbalizing the sentence in what is hopefully a hushed tone. Taekwoon seems surprised by the fact that he’s speaking, but soon raises his hands to respond.

“Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

“What?”

“Do you want to go out with me, on a date? We can do whatever you want.”

Sanghyuk blinks. That was incredibly unexpected. He nods, “Yeah, sounds good.”

If Sanghyuk thought that Taekwoon only smiled his small smile, he is now proven horribly wrong, because a broad grin spreads across the older guy’s face and it’s absolutely breath-taking.

“When?” Taekwoon signs.

“Not today. I’m still hungover.” He vocalizes this as well, assuming ‘hungover’ is not a sign that Taekwoon learned yet.

Taekwoon chuckles at that, nodding and typing out a reply on his phone: [So that’s why you were staring at your coffee when I got in. You looked exhausted.]

[I still am exhausted.] Sanghyuk replies, holding his phone out for Taekwoon to read.

[We can also hang around at my apartment all day? I’ve got a twin bed and I’m sure we can find something entertaining to watch.]

He tilts his head a little when he reads Taekwoon’s suggestion. It actually sounds kind of nice. [If you make me coffee when we’re at your place, it’s a deal.]

[Deal.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add an epilogue if I can find the time and/or inspiration, but this is basically it, tbh.  
> I'm really sorry it took me so long to post the last update, but I have to say I'm just glad I even finished it in the first place.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments/feedback or kudos if you liked it. Love you guys <3


End file.
